020516 - Small Talk
08:18 -- angryGardener AG began pestering clownfishCurator CC at 20:18 -- 08:18 AG: Hey, Kyle 08:18 CC: mike 08:18 CC: where were you 08:18 CC: where are you 08:19 AG: I'm at Aaisha's hive, why? 08:19 CC: i was looking for you 08:19 CC: didnt know you were there 08:20 AG: Oh, where are you? 08:20 CC: eribus planet 08:20 CC: youre supposed to come here too 08:21 AG: Really? 08:21 CC: yeah 08:21 CC: new teams 08:21 CC: bunch of people here 08:21 AG: I thought I would be banished back to Ikea after the party ended 08:22 AG: Who's on our team? 08:22 CC: its not better here 08:22 CC: you, me, serios, eribus, arty, lorcan, liskar 08:22 AG: Oh... 08:23 AG: Well, you better start digging my grave now 08:23 CC: ive heard 08:23 CC: mike why 08:25 AG: I'm pretty sure Lorcan wants to kill me 08:26 CC: shes mad i think 08:27 AG: I know she's mad 08:27 CC: what did you do 08:28 AG: I said something to Eribus... 08:28 AG: ...I think... 08:28 AG: ...I can't really remember 08:29 CC: ok 08:29 CC: theyre not going to kill you 08:30 AG: Every time I come close to Lorcan she hisses at me 08:32 CC: uh 08:32 CC: dont go near her i guess 08:33 AG: Okay, enough about me and my problems, how are you? 08:36 CC: hahahaha 08:36 AG: This doesn't sound good 08:37 CC: im great 08:37 AG: How do you define "great"? 08:38 CC: i, uh, 08:38 CC: bad 08:39 CC: theres something dangerous out there 08:39 AG: Huh? 08:39 CC: its why we have bigger teams now 08:39 AG: What? 08:40 CC: its a person but not really 08:40 AG: I don't understand 08:40 CC: ok uh 08:40 CC: at aaishas house 08:41 AG: ._. what? 08:41 AG: How dangerous is this thing? 08:41 CC: this guy showed up and showed everyone this future and a lot of people believed in it 08:41 AG: Explain 08:42 CC: but that guy, hes dangerous somehow, i dont know 08:42 CC: ok uh 08:42 AG: Does everyone stop hating me? 08:42 CC: mike for fucks sake it wasnt real 08:42 CC: just listen 08:43 AG: Just tell me what you saw 08:43 CC: im trying 08:43 AG: Okay, you may type 08:44 CC: he showed us photos and a video of a "future" where almost everyone was happy 08:44 AG: Is that it? 08:44 CC: there were kids or something 08:44 AG: Kids? 08:45 CC: i dont remember a lot of it but yeah 08:45 AG: Troll kids or human kids, can you remember? 08:46 CC: uh 08:46 CC: troll definitely because he said he was one but grown up 08:46 CC: maybe human 08:46 AG: Really, what was this guy's name? 08:46 CC: no 08:46 CC: mike 08:47 CC: he wasnt a troll hes something else 08:47 AG: I know, I know! 08:47 AG: What is he? 08:47 AG: A twink? 08:47 CC: no 08:47 AG: A horror terror? 08:47 CC: hahahahahaha 08:48 AG: Kyle! 08:48 CC: thats our best guess 08:48 CC: hes coming after me i know it 08:48 AG: Dude, calm down! 08:48 AG: He's here, right? 08:49 AG: With me? 08:49 CC: no no he left 08:49 CC: if he were i wouldve told you first 08:49 CC: but now we dont know where he is 08:50 AG: Well, shit 08:51 CC: that fake future 08:51 CC: he had it so me and him would be 08:51 CC: a thing 08:51 CC: hahaha 08:52 AG: I always thought you would hook up with Arty if you didn't go with Lucy 08:53 CC: i 08:53 CC: wh 08:53 CC: mike no 08:54 AG: Do you not like Lucy and Arty? 08:55 CC: ive talked to lucy once 08:55 AG: Well, you and Arty are perfect for eachother 08:57 CC: hes my friend thats it 08:57 CC: where is this coming from 08:57 CC: and dont forget hes married 08:57 AG: Aren't we all, like, 14? 08:58 CC: im 16 08:58 CC: or 15 08:59 CC: lost track of days i dont know 08:59 CC: but thats not the point 08:59 AG: Wait, you're older than me? 08:59 CC: i guess 09:01 AG: Really, that's...I feel very awkward for some reason 09:02 CC: why 09:03 AG: I've always thought that you were, like, 13 or 14 09:05 AG: It just makes me uncomfortable that you're older than me 09:07 CC: ... 09:07 AG: I'm not sure why, but it just kinda does 09:08 CC: i cant de-age 09:08 AG: I know 09:08 AG: It's just... 09:08 AG: nevermind 09:09 CC: ok 09:10 AG: Now, more about whatever the hell were talking about before 09:11 CC: what 09:12 AG: You were talking about how the guy is coming after you 09:12 CC: hahaha 09:12 CC: yeah 09:14 AG: So, do we know anything else about this guy? 09:15 CC: no 09:15 CC: i dont think so 09:15 CC: just that hes dangerous 09:16 CC: and hahahaa the other thing 09:17 AG: Hey, Kyle it's gonna be okay 09:18 AG: When I get to the planet, I am going to be your body guard dog 09:18 CC: no 09:18 AG: Yes 09:18 AG: I mean, I'm a knight 09:19 AG: That's what knights do 09:19 CC: i dont care 09:19 CC: youre not fighting him 09:19 AG: Dude, please, let me do this for you 09:20 CC: no 09:21 AG: Please 09:21 AG: I have been a really shitty friend recently 09:22 CC: i said no 09:23 AG: Alright, then 09:23 AG: fine 09:23 CC: youre still my friend 09:24 CC: i dont want you getting hurt over this 09:25 AG: I just wanna make up for that little thing a while ago 09:26 CC: its not worth this 09:27 AG: You're worth it 09:28 CC: no 09:31 AG: I don't care if I die trying to kill this thing, nobody even likes me, I don't like me 09:31 AG: I don't even think I matter 09:31 CC: i like you you idiot 09:31 CC: i care and i dont want you to die 09:32 AG: And I don't want you to die 09:33 CC: ok so no dying, fine 09:33 CC: i dont think hes going to try to kill me though 09:34 AG: Didn't you say you think he's coming for you? 09:35 CC: hahahaha 09:35 CC: yeah but not to kill me 09:36 AG: To make you his bride? 09:36 AG: Well, groom 09:36 CC: dont 09:37 CC: i cant do that 09:38 AG: Maybe I can be used as a kind of duplicate if he does try to do that 09:38 CC: what 09:38 CC: no 09:38 CC: youre not doing that either 09:39 AG: I mean, we can just dye my hair blonde, and take off my glasses 09:39 CC: ... 09:39 CC: mike, uh 09:40 CC: its not the worst idea anyones ever had probably 09:40 AG: Really? 09:40 CC: but there are a lot of problems with it and its not happening 09:43 AG: It is totally happening 09:43 CC: mike listen 09:44 CC: these things might be omniscient i dont know but lets assume they are 09:44 CC: thats one problem with this 09:44 CC: heres another 09:44 CC: hes clearly been, uh, watching me or something 09:45 CC: i think hed notice 09:45 AG: can we at least give it a shot? 09:45 CC: no 09:46 AG: please 09:46 CC: no 09:47 AG: fine 09:49 CC: good 09:49 CC: can you even see without your glasses 09:49 AG: Well... 09:49 AG: ...hold on 09:50 AG: HOLY SHIT THAT WAS BAD 09:50 AG: LIKE, REALLY BAD 09:50 AG: HOW DO I EVEN SEE WITH THESE GLASSES ON? 09:50 CC: so its definitely not happening 09:50 CC: good 09:50 AG: I could squint 09:51 CC: no 09:52 AG: I am going to dress up as one of you guys before we beat the game or do the scratchy thing 09:53 CC: go ahead but dont do anything dangerous like that 09:53 CC: wait what scratchy thing 09:54 AG: restart 09:54 AG: I think 09:54 AG: Nyarla brought it up one time 09:54 CC: restart the game 09:54 AG: Yeah 09:55 CC: so what it would rewind everything or something 09:55 CC: that sounds 09:55 CC: pointless 09:55 AG: No 09:55 AG: It would create different versions of ourselves 09:55 AG: I think 09:55 AG: We could come back as our parents 09:56 CC: what 09:56 AG: I think 09:56 AG: I'm not certain about all of this 09:56 AG: Nyarla told me all of these things 09:57 CC: ok 09:57 AG: But I swear if I come back as my fucking dad I am going to...I don't know...something 09:57 CC: you wont 09:57 CC: that cant happen 09:59 AG: How would you know? 09:59 AG: You're not the time player in this session 09:59 CC: i dont know 10:01 CC: i just dont believe it i guess 10:01 AG: Ask Nyar 10:02 CC: ok 10:04 CC: when do you think youll get here 10:04 AG: In a few hour at least 10:04 AG: at most a few weeks 10:04 AG: *hours 10:06 CC: weeks 10:06 CC: ok 10:06 CC: thats fine, haha 10:06 CC: everythings fine 10:07 AG: what's your definition of "fine"? 10:09 CC: i dont know 10:09 AG: I don't think anyone knows at this point 10:10 CC: youre probably right 10:13 CC: oh right 10:14 CC: when youre ready to come over you cant bring food 10:14 CC: itll just vanish 10:14 AG: What? 10:14 CC: its the land of famine and feldspar 10:14 CC: you cant bring food in 10:14 AG: I wanna go back to LoMaM 10:15 CC: i told you its not better here 10:16 CC: theres a hunger curse or something too 10:16 CC: it got 10:16 CC: uh 10:16 AG: Does every planet have a curse? 10:16 CC: just eribus, just him, nobody else, yeah 10:16 CC: i dont know 10:17 CC: im not sure if artys had one and i didnt notice on mine or aaishas 10:17 AG: Maybe you become swedish when you go on LoMaM 10:18 AG: Maybe that's why I'm so pale 10:18 CC: ... 10:19 CC: maybe 10:19 AG: Although my hair is still a nice shade of brown 10:20 CC: ...i want to say it doesnt make sense but nothing makes sense anyway 10:21 AG: I don't think it would really effect you 10:23 AG: I mean, you already look like an average european 10:23 CC: probably not, heh 10:23 CC: so maybe thats not the curse 10:23 AG: Yeah, but either way, I'm getting a really big german vibe from you 10:24 CC: uh 10:25 AG: English, maybe? 10:26 CC: yeah actually 10:26 CC: well 10:27 CC: according to my aunt 10:27 CC: so who knows 10:27 AG: I'm apparently scottish on my mother's side 10:29 AG: And my dad was russian 10:30 CC: huh 10:32 AG: Two of the most aggressive type of people 10:32 CC: mike, uh 10:33 AG: Yeah? 10:33 CC: you know that not all swedish people were blond right 10:33 AG: I know 10:33 CC: just making sure 10:35 AG: Hey, do you know what ever happened to your parents? 10:36 CC: i 10:36 CC: uh 10:36 CC: no 10:37 AG: Wow 10:37 CC: she never talked about them 10:37 AG: At least I know my dad killed my mom, but you... 10:38 AG: wow...sorry, dude 10:38 CC: its fine 10:38 CC: i just dont like talking about it i guess 10:39 CC: and now it reminds me of her too much 10:39 AG: Your aunt? 10:40 CC: we had some good times you know 10:40 CC: but then one day it was just, i dont know 10:40 AG: It's okay 10:40 AG: I understand 10:41 AG: The same thing happened with me and my grandpa 10:41 AG: And I'm starting to think that I was the one ignoring him 10:42 CC: sorry to hear that 10:42 CC: what do you mean 10:43 AG: I mean... 10:44 AG: ...nevermind this is about you not me 10:45 CC: what 10:46 CC: we can talk about you you know 10:47 AG: I'd rather not be reminded that my dad is fucking criminal, and I've been an ass to my grandpa for almost seven years 10:50 CC: i, uh, im sorry, youre right, we can keep 10:50 CC: yeah 10:51 AG: So, you know nothing of your parents? 10:53 CC: nothing 10:54 AG: Not even their names? 10:54 CC: no 10:55 AG: Job? 10:56 AG: Birthdate? 10:56 AG: Hair color? 10:56 AG: Eye color? 10:56 AG: Accent? 10:56 CC: nothing i dont know any of it alright 10:56 CC: i dont know which one she was related to, i dont know why i lived with her instead of them, i dont know 10:57 AG: Okay, we'll just call them by my parents' names 10:57 CC: no, thats fine 10:57 CC: look, lets just 10:57 CC: talk about something else 10:58 AG: Okay 10:58 CC: hows 10:58 CC: uh, aaisha's house 10:58 AG: Well, I've been staring at a pebble for... 10:59 AG: ...how long has it been since Eribus punched me? 10:59 CC: ...what 10:59 CC: he fucking WHAT 10:59 AG: He's really fucking weak 11:00 CC: i dont give a shit why the fuck did he hit you 11:01 AG: Lorcan kept on threatening me because...I don't even know why, but I called her a bitch after everyone chose to side with her 11:01 AG: And by everyone I mean Nyarla and Eribus 11:02 AG: And I think Serios 11:03 CC: ...alright, whatever happened must have been bad for serios to side with her 11:03 AG: I said hi, and then walked away from her 11:04 CC: and then he hit you 11:04 AG: After I called her a bitch 11:04 CC: ...ok, i get why he did it i guess 11:05 AG: She was being a total bitch to me 11:06 CC: she, uh, doesnt seem like the friendliest person, fine 11:07 CC: you really dont remember why theyre mad at you 11:07 AG: I don't 11:08 AG: I think I said something about taking it slow 11:08 CC: anything about, uh, quadrants 11:10 AG: Well, I told Eribus something about taking it slow, so yeah 11:12 CC: alright, lets just 11:12 CC: try not to upset them anymore i guess 11:13 AG: Yeah 11:14 AG: But, either way, I've been staring at this pebble for a few days 11:15 CC: right, uh 11:15 CC: why 11:15 AG: I've been trying to get my powers to work 11:16 CC: ...on a rock though 11:16 AG: A small one 11:17 CC: are you trying to, uh, blow it around or something 11:17 AG: Yes and no 11:17 AG: Oh, I could make a whole bunch of shitty homemade horror movies with wind minipulation 11:19 CC: hey, that's right 11:20 AG: Got any ideas for horror movies? 11:20 CC: uh 11:20 CC: i mean this whole thing is kind of a horror movie 11:20 CC: sort of 11:21 AG: How does this sound? 11:22 AG: A computer comes to life and begins to kill a group of unsuspecting teens 11:22 AG: In Canada 11:22 AG: On a Friday 11:22 AG: In the woods 11:23 AG: It'll be called Poison APPLE 11:24 CC: ...i dont see why not 11:24 CC: youd have to find somewhere with woods though 11:24 AG: We could tear down bits of LoMaM 11:25 AG: And then have people protest about how we shouldn't be taking down parts of the store for nature 11:27 CC: ...thatd, uh, be kind of a twist on the whole tearing down trees for department stores theme 11:27 AG: Yeah 11:27 AG: That's the joke 11:28 CC: its a good one 11:28 AG: Thanks 11:30 AG: So, you don't have any ideas for shitty horror flicks? 11:32 CC: sorry, im out of ideas 11:32 CC: my heads still not right 11:33 AG: A chair becomes haunted, and anyone who sits on it dies three days later 11:34 CC: that was a real thing 11:34 CC: maybe not the three days part 11:34 AG: Really? 11:34 CC: yeah 11:35 AG: Well, either way, a psychopath decides to force people to sit on the chair, and captures a group of strong willed teenagers, will they get out alive? 11:35 AG: Probably not 11:35 CC: of course not 11:35 AG: Two of them will probably die having sex on the chair 11:36 CC: ...uh, good luck convincing anyone to act that part out 11:36 CC: i mean, uh 11:36 CC: not good luck 11:36 AG: ? 11:37 CC: nothing 11:37 CC: sounds like, uh, some movie though 11:37 AG: 10/10 IGN? 11:38 CC: sure why not 11:39 AG: Awesome 11:42 CC: so, uh 11:42 AG: But horror definitely does not fit into hobby here Brothers 11:42 CC: do you have your camera with you 11:42 CC: heh, right 11:43 AG: I have my phone on me, and my phone has a camera 11:43 CC: right, forgot about that 11:44 AG: But, why do you ask? 11:44 CC: was wondering how you would make the movie without a camera 11:46 AG: So, what hobby should go into that little blank spot? 11:48 CC: uh 11:48 CC: i mean we cant really put conspiracy there anymore, heh 11:50 AG: Yeah 11:50 AG: And horror doesn't fit in there either 11:51 CC: lets see, uh 11:51 CC: what are we both into that can fit there 11:51 AG: Actually... 11:52 AG: Why do we need to put a hobby there? 11:52 CC: uh 11:52 CC: do we 11:52 AG: Why do we even need that title of something Brothers? 11:53 CC: i dont know 11:53 AG: Why not just, "Brothers"? 11:55 CC: i guess that would work 11:56 AG: How long have we known eachother? 11:56 AG: Three years? 11:56 CC: about that, yeah 11:57 AG: Man, look at how much we've grown 11:57 CC: heh, yeah 11:57 CC: height-wise too 11:58 AG: How tall are you? 11:58 CC: uh 11:59 CC: around 5'8 i think 11:59 AG: Really? 11:59 AG: Aren't you older than me? 11:59 AG: I'm 5'11 11:59 CC: ...huh 12:00 AG: Maybe I'm just tall 12:01 CC: i dont know 12:01 CC: everyone else seems kind of, uh 12:01 CC: well, maybe not everyone else 12:01 CC: maybe you are just tall 12:02 AG: Maybe 12:05 AG: Just a few months ago I was practicing a lame bunny in the hat trick 12:05 AG: Now I'm hanging out with aliens, in a queen's home 12:06 CC: yeah 12:06 AG: And I have my own planet 12:06 CC: heh, a couple months ago i wouldnt have believed any of it 12:06 CC: and i didnt 12:07 AG: What would you do if you could go back 12:08 CC: i dont know if that would change anything 12:08 CC: id probably convince myself it wasnt real and come up with something to explain it 12:09 AG: I would change alot 12:09 AG: Too much to list 12:09 CC: really 12:09 AG: Yeah 12:10 CC: like what though 12:11 AG: Everything 12:11 AG: I'd try to be a better grandson 12:12 AG: I'd try to be a better friend 12:13 CC: huh, alright 12:16 AG: I would also change the fact that I put so much gel on my hair 12:17 CC: heheh, really 12:17 AG: Yeah 12:18 CC: i guess i just didnt picture you doing that 12:20 AG: How do you think I keep my hair pushed up? 12:21 CC: i guess youd have to use a lot of gel for it 12:21 CC: heheheh 12:22 AG: Where the hell can I even find any gel here? 12:22 CC: you can probably alchemize it and make copies 12:23 CC: uh, if you have any left 12:23 AG: Yeah, I could 12:23 AG: Ugh, my hair is starting to fall 12:24 CC: i wonder if itll still be standing up by the time you get here 12:25 AG: Probably not 12:25 CC: fantastic 12:27 AG: I need gel 12:27 AG: right now 12:29 CC: i dont know if anyone else uses it 12:29 AG: dammit 12:29 AG: Well, I should go and look for some 12:30 CC: i hope you can find some i guess 12:30 CC: maybe 12:30 AG: Maybe trolls use gel 12:30 CC: heheh 12:30 AG: Later, bro 12:30 CC: later 12:30 -- angryGardener AG ceased pestering clownfishCurator CC at 00:30 -- Category:Mike Category:Kyle